


Late-Night Ramen & Dancing

by 3star4life



Category: VIXX
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jazz - Freeform, Late at Night, M/M, Ramen, Slow Dancing, VIXXMas2020, haken - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3star4life/pseuds/3star4life
Summary: Written for the prompt: Hakyeon/Jaehwan, slow dancing in the kitchen late at night
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Kudos: 4
Collections: 2020 party!





	Late-Night Ramen & Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from [VIXXmas 2020](https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/2586.html?view=263194&posted=1#cmt263194) on dreamwidth.

They come into the apartment as they left it: a giggling mess, only now, slightly tipsy. Hakyeon barely gives Jaehwan a second to lock their door before pulling the younger male’s face into his hands, crashing their lips for a searing kiss. Jaehwan giggles against Hakyeon’s mouth, his pliant hands resting on Hakyeon’s shoulders as the older male deepens their kiss. A shudder runs through Jaehwan’s spine as he feels Hakyeon’s fingers combing into his brown hair, fingertips gently messaging against his scalp causing his knees to go slightly weak. 

Jaehwan pulls away with a chuckle, their noses still brushing together as he whispers “I’m hungry Yeon.” 

Hakyeon’s eyes widen in disbelief, bursting out laughing at how Jaehwan really chose to break up their moment to ask for food. He finds the younger male pouting, his lips jutting out in the most  _ adorable _ way, eyes closing into little crescents, head tilting back as he lets out little whimpers. Lee Jaehwan knows exactly when and how to work his magic and Cha Hakyeon is whipped. He chuckles before pressing a peck on the brunet’s lips, “Fine, I’ll make us some ramen. But nothing fancy; just noodles and broth.” 

The mention of late-night ramen instantly causes Jaehwan to light up, his round brown eyes glimmering with excitement, mouth breaking out into a wide grin. “I’ll get our bowls ready!” he shouts with  _ way too much energy _ for someone who spent the last two hours drinking, rushing towards the cupboards.

Not even trying to hold back his amused smile, Hakyeon calls after him “I didn’t even start making it yet!” the teasing evident in his voice. Jaehwan shoots him a coy smile, holding up two different ramen packets as he decides which one he is in the mood for. The older male watches Jaehwan contemplate as he places the water on the stove. After a good thirty seconds, Jaehwan walks over with the spicier package. Hakyeon raises an eyebrow at Jaehwan, knowing full well that the younger male cannot handle things that are too spicy.

“Eh, thought I’d live a little tonight.” the younger male shrugs back, shooting Hakyeon an almost challenging smirk. 

Scoffing, Hakyeon opens the bag, pouring the noodles into the boiling water. He stirs the ramen slightly when he hears a jazzy song starts playing. Curiously, he turns around to find Jaehwan setting his phone down on the table and smiling at him all goofy. The older male laughs, joking “Jesus Jaehwan, how old is this song?”

The brunet pouts, making grabby hands at Hakyeon from where he’s standing. “Doesn’t matter. Come dance with me Yeonie.” he rather  _ cutely  _ requests.

Hakyeon makes a show to roll his eyes, with no real malice in his actions. He sighs exaggeratingly, covering the ramen pot and walking towards his boyfriend, the younger male absolutely beaming with each step Hakyeon takes. Jaehwan reaches out and pulls Hakyeon towards him, clasping one of his hands around Hakyeon’s. The older male places a hand on the brunet’s back, pulling him close. Hakyeon amusingly watches a tipsy Jaehwan trying to move to the music, the dimly lit kitchen lights highlighting one side of the brunet’s face. Jaehwan fumbling on his legs, nearly trips on the older male, giggling into the crook of Hakyeon’s neck. He holds the younger male up with a laugh, muttering “Let me,” the ‘ _ hold you up’ _ is left unsaid. 

Jaehwan’s face blushes a bright pink, possibly from the alcohol, possibly from their position, as Hakyeon places a firm hand on his lower back. The raven-haired man moves Jaehwan’s hand up his own back, saying “Now don’t let go of me, okay?” Jaehwan nods eagerly, smiling as they start to move. Hakyeon leads them one step at a time, slowly moving back and pulling the brunet with him. Jaehwan follows his steps, snickering as they maintain eye-contact with each other. They turn as they move around their small kitchen table, their features skirting between the spotlight and the undertones of the kitchen light. The younger male looks over Hakyeon’s face with a content sigh, appreciating how well the light accentuates his high cheekbones, taking in how his radiant tan, heart swelling at how deeply those warm eyes are boring into his own.

Opting to sway from side to side, Hakyeon pulls Jaehwan into an embrace, the younger male naturally resting his head against Hakyeon’s with a sigh. The music continues playing in the background against the gentle boiling of the ramen, as they both rock together, no other thought in their little world, as if time slowed down just for them. 

It’s only once the song changes does Hakyeon pull away with a sigh, sitting a whining Jaehwan down on a chair before turning to his ramen, laughing “You’re the one that wanted ramen.” 

The brunet moans, as he sets the bowls down, carefully placing the metal chopsticks next to them. “I know but we were having a moment! It was really cute.” he mutters, lips ready to break out into a pout.

Hakyeon shakes his head with a grin, splitting the ramen up between their bowls. Jaehwan immediately closes his eyes and leans forward to inhale the aroma of the dish, relishing in the steam hitting his face. Hakyeon pours both of them glasses of water, watching the younger male with a delighted smirk. He puts the water pitcher down and places his palm on top of Jaehwan’s hand, thumb brushing against the soft skin in a comforting manner. “Hey,” he says squeezing the younger male’s hand before adding with a reassuring smile, “we’ve got our whole lives together to have several more.”

**Author's Note:**

> I always loved this aesthetic of a couple just taking a moment to enjoy each other's company & slow dance. So when I saw the prompt, I had to take the opportunity. I was imagining [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sLtNnMIBbLU) but feel free to think of another song. Hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
